Transformers: Metroid
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: A TFP/Metroid Fic This will play part in a future series,just wait. Jack is the son of Samus Aran who now goes by June. When Metroids invade the base, what happens?


Bumblebee in his yellow camero alt mode drove into the base, both Jack and Rafael climbed out, allowing the massive mech to transform. Right away they noticed Miko tuning her guitar and Ratchet getting set to cover his audios as best he could. Raf and Bumblebee walked over to the human area where Miko was waiting while Jack walked over to Arcee.

"Why the Carpool?" Jack asked as he walked up to Arcee and Optimus Prime.

"Preparation for exploration duty Jack" Arcee answered the raven haired teen shortly.

"And leave me here indoors when we could be enjoying the open road?" Jack asked coyly as he gestured to the walls of the base.

"Arctic exploration." Arcee deadpanned with a dull expression.

Jack seamed to hesitate slightly before he spoke, like he was terrified. "At base where it's warm!" He declared as he walked off towards the human area where Miko had given up on tuning her guitar and was setting up the old Nintendo console the bots kept in the base for Bumblebee and the kids. Arcee noticed the slight pause, the only time he'd ever done that was when he tried to decide what he was going to do when they were fighting Airachnid. It was definitely odd to say the least and she checked the survival kit too, there was nothing in it that could start a fire, which meant jack was hiding something.

"Ratchet, power up the ground bridge." Optimus requested to the orange and white medic.

"Powering up." Ratchet replied as he pulled the four massive levers of the groundbridge's controls down, turning on the machine.

"Let's roll out!" Optimus ordered as he and Arcee transformed before driving through the groundbridge. Just as Ratchet powered down the groundbridge, the panel sparked a bit, making him jump slightly before beginning to examine it carefully.

Jack sighed and walked up the stairs to the base's "human Area" as Ratchet put it where Miko had just finished setting up an old F1 racers game on the console.  
"Hey Jack, wanna play?" Miko asked.

"No thanks Miko." Jack responded, he was always worried he'd break the controllers, as odd as it sounded.

"Afraid to loose to a girl?" Miko taunted as she dangled one of the controller by the cable in her hand.

"Bring it on!" jack declared as he grabbed the controller and started playing. A few minutes later Raf and Bumblebee walked over and Raf sat on the couch next to Jack. This didn't go unnoticed by Jack who paused the game and then looked at Raf. "Do you wanna have a go? I'm sure you'd do better than I am." he offered kindly.

"Uh, no thanks, I'll just go explore around the base." Raf replied shyly. Jack nodded slightly and Raf walked off, when Jack turned back to the screen, he realised Miko had unpaused it.  
"HEY! No fair!" jack laughed as he quickly manuvered the ingame car to catch upto Miko. They were playing for half an hour before jack finally won. "YES!"

"WHAT?!" Miko shreaked in shock. Suddenly the game turned off. "Well, too bad, looks like all the game data was wiped." She said sweetly.

"Agh man!" jack groaned, seddenly there was a scream from the hallway of the base and Raf came running out, round metal creatured with saw-like teeth and creatures which resembled jellyfish with brains and fangs chased after him. "METROIDS!"

"SCRAPLETS!" Bulkhead screamed with fear as he started blasting at the round metal vermin.

"BEEEEEEP!" Bumblbee shreaked as one of the scraplets dug into his servo and began to eat it. Suddenly it was blasted off by a blue bolt of energy, there were several more, mainly from the darkened roof of the base and within moments, the scraplets and Metroids were dead, Bulkhead and Bumblebee aimed their blasters towards the roof, whatever it was they sure hoped it was friendly. Suddenly a slim but tall figure dropped down. It looked to be a bright yellow like bumblebee but had a blue over-armor which looked to be completely organic, it wore a blue organic helmet with a green triangular visor, on it's left arm were three spiked fanglike blades colored blue, it's right arm looked to be a greenish cannon which still steamed slightly from the shooting. The cannon arm split into five seperate bands and merged back into the suit, like an organic transformation. The right arm, like the left had three blue fanglike spikes on it.

"Who are you?!" Ratchet demanded as he extended his scalpel blades and took up a defencive stance towards the being.

The being raised it's hands in surrender and put it's hands to the helmet and rubbed the back, a gesture Ratchet swore he'd seen before, suddenly the helmet melted away to reveal jack. Albeit, he looked a lot calmer than usual. "Uh...hey."

"Dude! You got a super suit!" Miko grinned childishly. "And what were those metal things you shot with the teeth? Can you get me a suit? How much can you lift? Ever killed a guy before?"

"MIKO!" Bulkhead shot back. The girl raised her hands slightly then huffed before dropping them.

"It's okay Bulkhead, I think I should explain." Jack said as he rubbed the back of his head. "This is a fusion suit, simular to the Varia suit but this is litterally a part of my body, as for those things, their Metroids, basically energy parasites, it's kinda important we kill all of them and no, you can't have the suit."

"AWW!" Miko groaned as she flopped back onto the chair.

"Jack, how did you get that?" Raf asked through gulps of air.

"I was borne with it, Mum's like this too, well mum and _HER_." Jack explained.

"HER? Her who" Ratchet asked.

"Dark Samus, er...my mum's Phazon empowered clone." Jack stated nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm unluckily not Phazon immune but like mum, I'm kinda partially metroid."

"Those er...jelly thingies?" Bulkhead asked. Jack nodded then gulped. "Okay, so they fly and bite, how is that dangerous?"

"Bulkhead, their basically organic scraplets." Ratchet scolded. "But how in the name of Primus did they end up on earth and so far away from SR388?"

"Humans, who else, they're not too bright" Jack shrugged, getting odd looks from everyone. "What? I'm not fully human!"

"Yikes, drama king." Miko groaned imitatively. "so...anything else?"

"Yeah, Like mum, I'm immune to Metroids and X." Jack responded calmly as the suit and cannon re-meterialised. "Stay close, last thing we need is a bunch of Gamma or queentroids."

"Queentroids?" Miko asked.

"The most deadliest and largest form of Metroids ever." Ratchet gulped. "Primus help us if one's in the base." There was an echoing roar from within the base, something akin to a cross between an elephant trumpet and an alligator's snarl. "Primus help us..." Ratchet whimpered and bumblebee gave a frightened whir.

Jack put a finger to the side of the helmet and opened up a comm frequency. "Hey Mum? Jack here, er...look, got a big metroid problem, you may want to be aware we've also got metal eating things here too...Yeah, but I've got two human bistanders we can't get out of here safely, can you er help?...thanks, seya soon." He then removed his finger from the side of his helmet and looked to the bots. "mum's coming."

"Here?! Without permission?!" Ratchet raged in anger. "What are you thinking?!"

"That your blasters are about as powerful as mine and mine won't put a dent in a queen's armor." Jack told Ratchet he then sighed in annoyance and jumped upto the human area and pulled a case out from under the couch. He placed his palm onto the top of it and a holographic panel popped up and shifted quickly before the suit unlocked. Inside was a blue suit with green lights. He picked it up and handed it to Miko.

"Uh...a swimsuit?" Miko asked in confusion.

"A zero Suit." Jack told her. "It's a nano-fiber smart mesh, It's not much but it'd take a few hits from the metroids." He then noticed she was looking at it with wonder and confusion. "Hug it to your chest Miko." He sighed. Miko did so and the suit wrapped around her and a blue helmet with a pink visor formed over her.

"Cool!" Miko grinned childishly. "Any weapons?!"

"Oh god no!" Jack coffed slightly. "I'm not that stupid."

"HEY!" Miko growled.

"Just protection Miko." jack told her firmly. "Bulkhead would be doing the shooting.

"Hey, what are energy cells? Cus I got five of them." Miko asked as she tilder her head slightly to the left.

"What powers your suit, four of those are shields, one is life support and weapons but since I disabled that, you've got a full tank for life support." jack explained.

"huh, what's this?" Miko asked and suddenly a grey barrel formed around her right hand and extended to the elbow joint.

"I thought you said it wasn't armed!" Ratchet shot back.

"Great, she overwritten it." jack groaned as the base's sensors flared a warning, a orange shuttle had landed on the roof. "That'll be mum." The main elevator began it's decent and oddly there were two Junes, one with black hair and a healthy tan, the other was black haired but incredibly pail. "...and Dark Samus."

"So, where's the brain bugs?" The pail one asked bluntly, her tone was cold and unforgiving.

"Jack, what are those?" June asked as she motioned to the bots. "Chozo machines?"

"We are not CHOZO!" Ratchet snapped. "We are cybertronians!"

"Don't mind Doc Ratchet, he's just being himself." Miko piped up, instantly both Dark Samus and June were looking at her. "Uh...hi?"

"Who's she?" Dark Samus asked, kindly, which was scary it was honestly kind.

"Miko." jack deadpanned. "Knowing her, she'd follow us, with or without protection."

"Great, G.F trooper girl." Dark samus smirked before her suit glowed black and a bulky armor set appeared around her in a purple flash.

"AGH! Don't do that without warning!" June scolded, earning a smirk from Dark Samus. June's suit flashed and sections of armor plating appeared around her rapidly until she resembled a orange and red version of her dark half. "So, where do we start?"

"T-the storge rooms." Raf stuttered. "There's lots in there."

"Storage? OF COURSE!" Ratchet groaned as he facepalmed. "The container was a scraplet trap!"

"And the squishies?" Bulkhead asked in concern.

"Maybe they hitched a ride?" Miko suggested.

"Well, whatever the reason, stay close and aim for the pink." June stated as her suit's gun powered up and she gave a test rotation of the rocket function in the shoulders of the suit. Jack nodded and lead them into the deeper sections of the base while Dark Samas stayed well clear of June. After a few minutes June broke the silence. "So...how did you meet the robots?"

"Wrong place wrong time kind of thing, same as Raf and Miko followed Arcee and me thinking she was a normal bike." Jack shrugged innocently. "And by wrong place wrong time, I mean I saw them fight some decepticons, Optimus thought it'd be a good idea to keep us under protection until the cons were gone."

"So, giant robots in a war on earth, huh...and I thought I was odd." Dark Samus chuckled lightly.

"So...she's the clone?" Miko asked as she looked at Dark Samus. "Kinda creepy."

"Thanks." June smirked. "I've been saying that all her life."

"Yeah yeah shut up." Dark Samus grumbled as Jack opened one of the doors. The room had a massive turtle like creature with a green sack covering it's underside in it. It hissed and snarled at them. It raised it's clawed limb to swat at them but stopped and looked dead at Miko, making a crooning noise at the frozen in fear teen. "Uh...heh?" Dark Samus was stumped.

The massive creature then looked at Dark Samus and June before hissing violently at them and swatting them aside. Jack grabbed Miko's arm and tried to pull her away but the girl was rooted to the spot. The Queentroid noticed and sniffed at jack who had the zero-beam primed and ready to fire, oddly the creature didn't attack, it just nudged him and Miko slightly.

"Priceless." Dark Samus muttered in annoyance. "It think their her babies."

"Jack, can you get a clear shot?" June whispered to him. Jack nodded. "Take it, I'll grab Miko."  
Before either had time to reach a violent blue burst of energy shot from Miko, incinerating the queentroid and depleting all but basic functions in everybody's suits. Miko's zero suit had badly damaged and her clothes underneath were slightly blacked from the ash. Her eyes were a redish color now, there was no sign of the pupils or anything but red. Her skin had become slightly translucent, showing the pinkish layers under the first two layers of skin. Her hair now caried a blue tinge to it and she looked dead calm, much like how Jack was all the time.

"Don't ever do that again." Dark Samus groaned as she picked herself up from the charred pile of crates she had fallen into. the moment she stood up, her suit disperced, leaving her black zero suit remaining. June was in a simular situation, her armor was barely functional and she was impedded into a dented crate she hit. Miko and Jack however, had stood their ground during the explosive burst. "Hey...what's up with her?"

Miko wavered slightly then collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. June rushed over to help but the moment she tried to touch Miko her suit's systems had a massive energy drain, the quivilent to taking a direct Phazon shot, so she quickly drew her hand back. Dark Samus got the same treatment and reaction. Jack however was able to touch Miko's shoulder, albeit hesitantly before he picked her up.

"Damn, she looks like a metroid human thing." Dark Samus whistled loudly. "So, what do we do? Kill her?"

"NO!" Jack snapped at her mum's dark counterpart. "That was some kind of zero-beam, whatever made her do it, it could of hurt her!"

"Jack's right, we should go." June stated as Jack lead them back to the main area, they arrived to see Ratchet had opened the groundbridge and Optimus was helping Arcee walk through, both were covered in ice and snow.

"Ratchet, get a crib!" Jack called as he rushed over with Miko.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIKO?!" Bulkhead demanded.

"She did this!" Jack answered back as he placed Miko on the human medical berth Ratchet brought over. "She used some kind of Zero-Beam, incinerated the metroids and a few scraplets."

"Scraplets?!" Arcee asked in shock.

"Infestation, along with Metroids, as it turns out, Me, my idiot normal self, her son and the metroid girl there killed them off." Dark Samus summerised bluntly before blowing a few strands of her hair out of her face.

"You are the worst clone ever." June sighed in annoyance.

"Suck it up." Dark Samus chuckled lightly. "This joint's pretty interesting, mind if I crash here?"

"Who's she and did she say Miko's a metroid?" Arcee asked as she sat next to one of the massive heaters Bulkhead and Bumblebee had been setting up.

"Yes and my name is Dark Samus, I'm june's Phazon clone." The woman grinned slyly. "Destroyer of two worlds and former commander of three fleats of space pirates."

"Now she washes dishes at the local soup kitchen." June smirked at her clone, she then turned to Arcee. "So, you are the one who's been keeping an eye on jack?"

"Yeah, that's me." Arcee responded. "I've been hiding out as his Bike for a bit."

"Huh, never would of guessed." June responded.

"So...why are you all in those odd suits and why does Jack look like he's wearing a monkey suit?" Arcee asked as she gestured to Jack who was trying to get Miko to wake up.

"I...well you see I'm part Metroid, just as Jack is, that suit is a part of him." June explained. "And these suits are called Zero-suites, they're military hardware, mainly used for protection against Metroids."

"Don't forget annoying clones!" Jack piped up from next to Miko who was now hugging onto her guitar as though her life depened on it. Ratchet kept scanning her with his medical device then re-scanning, completely confused. "Doc, that reading isn't going to change, Miko's metroid."

"But a metroid that looks human?!" Ratchet scoffed. "Perposterous!"

"Doc, I'm part Metroid, Like Miko and Mum." Jack deadpanned. "Now if there's one thing I know about metroids, it's this." Jack sighed as he poked Miko's cheek slightly, there was a massive electrical discharge and Miko sprung up with a slight snort. "Energy is pretty good for us."

"Huh, wha-" Miko slurred then rubbed her face with both hands, only to groan upon seeing her now talloned fingers. "I did it, didn't I?"

"Yep." Dark Samus chuckled. "Zapped me and June good too."

"But not Jack." June stated suspiciously.

"I am confused by these events, could somebody please explain?" Optimus asked from aside the massive heaters. "I was unawear human kind knew of Metroids."

"Well, we try to stay away from Humans." Miko yawned slightly. "And if there's one thing I know when it comes to our lives..."

"It's never this easy." June sighed.

"So, what's the bet Miko wants to fight along side us?" Arcee asked with boredom.

"not one I'd take." Bulkhead laughed.

"Nah, she would hands down." Jack smiled.

"Your right." Miko grinned as her features returned to a more human state. "Sick of being a sideliner anyway."

"Well Jack's not joining." Arcee stated bluntly.

"Arcee, I can fight and look out for myself." Jack responded. "And I'm sorry for keeping you all in the dark about this but this is my problem not yours, you don't have to kill living things to live, I do."

"Hence the Tofu?" Arcee asked.

"Just trying to see if he could adapt to it like I did." June shrugged.

"Well, lots of Metroids around here, should keep us fed for a bit." Miko shrugged as she wiped some clear goo off her her suit's shoulder and ate it. "Huh...barbequed."

"Gross." Raf gagged.

"What?" Miko asked indifferently with a shrug. "Food's food, not like Metroids are the only ones who are cannibals."

"Well, she has a point." Arcee shrugged then looked uneasily at the part metroids and Dark Samus. "Going by organic terms, we are cannibals too but we eat the parts of our frames which get replaced."

"So...like if you got a new hand, you'd eat your old one?" Dark Samus asked as she tried to figure it out.

"That's about right." Arcee shrugged. Raf had pailed consideringly and had turned from Miko who was picking bits of Metroid off her suit and eating it. "Anyway, I still thing we are owed an explonation, like how did those things get to earth?"

Everybody shrugged then Jack spoke up. "The metal trap? If it passed by an infected planet Metroid spores may of latched onto it and thawed when we brought it here."

"That would appear to be the most logical explanation." Optimus nodded then looked to June and Dark Samus, only able to tell them appart by the odd energy readings Dark Samus was giving off and her skin tone. "Miss Darby, Samus, you are both welcome to stay here any time you wish."

"I'm in, been living in a motel for the past few months anyway." Dark Samus shrugged.

"I've still got my jobs but I'll check in to make sure Jack's out of trouble and to check on Miko's...condition." June explained before she turned to Arcee. "Keep him safe." She smiled.

"You can count on it." Arcee nodded the looked down at Dark Samus who was now walking up the stairs. Jack and Miko were tidying up the Metroid remains with Ratchet while Bumblebee, Raf and Bulkhead remained away from the mess with fearful optics. Optimus was talking with June about the arrangements. Arcee sighed lightly and shook her head, this was one weird day.


End file.
